The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package.
As the sizes of mobile displays increase, increased battery capacity is required. Since the area occupied by the battery may be increased due to the increase in battery capacity, a size of a printed circuit board (PCB) is required to be reduced. As a result, there is continuing interest in modularization, due to a reduction in a mounting area of components.
As a technology for mounting a plurality of components according to the related art, chip on board (COB) technology is exemplified. COB is a method of mounting individual passive components and semiconductor packages on a printed circuit board using Surface Mount Technology (SMT). However, there may be problems in which a large mounting area is required, depending on the minimum spacing between components, electromagnetic interference (EMI) between components is high, and electric noise is increased due to a relatively long distance between a semiconductor chip and a passive component.
Meanwhile, in a miniaturized semiconductor package, a reliability issue regarding thermal load and/or mechanical shock from an external source is significantly emphasized due to a decrease in structural rigidity, and design of a package structure for improving reliability is significant.